The effects of sword art online in another person's life
by leyonne
Summary: Alright, yall already know how this goes. Rated T cause I'm paranoid. OC/OC, mentionings of Kirito and cast. and possible interaction.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Natsuya. Come on, please? Play the new game with me." Katsuyo Pleaded his hands pressed together, and his his green eyes squished together. His black curly hair falling in his face.

"Why?" I asked, my tone bored, Brushing a lock of raven hair from my pale face, and out of my forest green eyes.

I never raised my eyes from my book, _Prince of Wolves_.

"Cause, Nerve gear! Allows you control your avatar with your own body! Lets be apart of the actual game! Come on, it'll be fun! Please."

I sighed. _Might as well. He wont Leave me alone if i refuse. _"Fine. But if it sucks, you owe me. Big time." I said pointing a finger at him, practically touching the bridge of his nose.

He looked at me, his green eyes sparkling. A huge grin spread across his features. "I'll try to make it worth your while! I promise!"

I'd been a beta tester for the game he wanted me to play. But he didn't know that. Nor did he need to.

I managed a small chuckle at the irony. Then followed my twin to the game room where there were two sets of nerve gear set up for us to play.

I'd deleted me beta test character when the tests had been concluded. So I'd need a new one to play.

"We'll need to follow the rules for game set up closely, games that use nerve gear, they can not possibly be simple." Katsuyo stated.

"Yep." I nodded. My hair falling in my face again.

We set up the game, and followed the directions precisely. Then we made our avatars. "Hey, I'll be looking for you inside. So use your actual name. That way we know it's the other."

Katsuyo nodded. His dark hair bouncing a little.

Afterwards we put on our nerve gear, and began the game.


	2. Chapter 2

I blinked, adjusting my eyes, then tested my motor functions.

After making sure that those were all good, I started to track down my brother.

I found him. His avatar was pretty cool, Wild blond hair, Blue eyes, about 6 feet tall, and lean.

While the only thing about me that was changed, is my hairstyle, color, and my eye color.

"Hey sis." he said when he caught sight of me.

"Hey." I returned sounding totally bored. "You want to hunt, or look around first? We got weapons when we created our characters, so we have something to use if we hunt."

He put his forefinger and his thumb to his chin, looking to the sky in thought. Then faced me, "Lets hunt, we're broke anyway, so why not." A huge smile on his features.

I nodded, and headed to the grounds where I hunted as a beta tester.

Katsuyo followed, curious as to how I know my way around, but didn't question it.

"Hey!" A man's voice called from behind us as we rounded a corner. I stopped and watched as two people ran up to us, before stopping and putting their hand on their knees to catch their breath.

They had their own individual looks, the Blonde, female, had a similar look to my brothers. Blonde hair blue eyes, just short and muscular. While her companion had Brown hair, and blue eyes, tall and a real bean pole.

The blond, a girl, spoke up. "You two seem to know where you're going."

"How, map? Or beta testers?" the brunette male asked.

"Map." I said quickly.

"Cool!" The brunette beemed. Then held out his hand, "I'm Koreno." I shook his hand, my brother as well.

"And I'm Isuzu." The blonde said, holding out her hand as well. I took it too. As did my brother.

"Aren't those the names of characters in _Fruits Basket_?" I asked.

"Yep." They said in unison, as they nodded.

Katsuyo waved his hand infront of my face, gaining my attention, "Yeah?"

"Weren't we going to hunt?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yep, lets go." I said turning my back on Isuzu, ad Koreno.

"We'll come with you!" Kureno stated.

**I glared at him over my shoulder, but my now red hair, blocked it from his view. ****_Short or not, hair is still annoying._****I didn't deny them though. Here, age didn't matter, they were free to do as they wished.**


	3. Chapter 3

Out in the fields we hunted boar. Me, never missing a kill. Katsuyo did almost as good as me, just like Isuzu, and Koreno, he sucked. Missed every kill, and got knocked on his ass so many times, it isn't even funny.

As the sun here was going down, we all laid out under a tree watching the sun go down. Then, someone's stomach growled.

"Oopse."Isuzu, apologized, "Sorry, I haven't eaten since breakfast."

Koreno's stomach growled next. He just blushed slightly, and reached up to pull on his brown locks. Giving a short nervous chuckle to add to it.

I rolled my eyes at the two. While they logged out.

"Hey!" Isuzu yelled, "The log out screen's gone!"

"She's right." Koreno agreed.

"Not possible." I said with a quick shake of my head, while I stood. "It should be in your menu." I pulled up my menu, but found, my log out option was also gone."Huh," I barely muttered, "And there is no other way out of the game."

"What?" Isuzu asked, her voice curious.

"Hm?" I looked at her. "Nothing. someone calling the GM?"

"Yeah," Koreno said, "But he isn't picking up."

I scrunched my eyebrows. _Odd._

A minute later we were suddenly teleported back the the main square in the town of beginnings. Where the GM told us that the reason the logout screen was gone, is because he didn't want us to leave, and that if we wanted to, we'd have to beat the games final boss. But if we died, in the game, we'd actually die.

_In real life, we'd die! MAN THAT SUCKS!_

"Crap!" Koreno said, sitting on the edge of the central fountain, his arms rested on this knees, his face in his hands. "This sucks!"

"You're telling me." I said, a heated glare aimed at my brother. My arms crossed over my chest.

He caught my glare, "What? You think I knew about this?"

"I don't know, you seemed to persistent about me playing this dumb game with you."

Then I noticed that Katsuyo looked like his real self. And Isuzu wasn't her avatar anymore, neither was Koreno.

Isuzu was still blond, but her eyes were a soft brown, and a cheer leaders build.

Koreno looked alot like Isuzu, just jockish in build.

I did a quick growl then Hightailed it out of there. No one following me.

**I set out for the next town, there I'd begin the damn journey to get out of here.**


	4. Chapter 4

Several weeks passed, and I hadn't heard from Katsuyo since I'd left him in the town of beginnings. Same for Isuzu and Koreno.

But, luckily for me. I'd found a way to shorten my hair, and change it's color since then. Of course it goes back to normal after a certain amount of time.

I'd also been to several towns.

I'd been a loner for awhile. I haven't joined a single party since I started playing. Let alone a guild.

I was walking through town when I suddenly got a message.

When I saw the icon, I hoped it was from Katsuyo. But it wasn't. It was from some girl who wanted to set up a back up team, incase the first group of players who took down the boss failed.

I seriously doubted it. That boss was easy as pie. And I was willing to be, they had a beta tester with them.

But I want along anyway. Hey, It'd give me something to do. I'd already completed all the quests on this floor, so, why not.

I'd also used my abilities as a beater to get some rare items.

But, not that I'd ever say.

Now, I was in a stadium listening to the woman go on about how we'd be the backup for the team currently entering the boss room. And how, like them, we were to form small parties for the mission that we might have.

At her words, people instantly began forming six man parties.

I was the only person that wasn't chosen for a party. Not that I cared.

"Hey." A man's voice said from my left.

I looked at him threw my eyelashes. "What?"

He was bent over so that we were almost eye level. His hair was dark and wild, currently hanging down to be both in, and frame, his face. His eyes were a navy blue, but even a little darker, if that was even possible. I'd say he was about 6 foot, and muscular. But lean at the same time. "Left out too huh?" He asked.

"No. I just work better alone." I said turning away from him, dismissing him.

"No one likes being alone, whether they work better that way, or not." He said matter of factly, as he sat on the bench next to me.

I stifled a sigh of aggravation. I faced him, "Look, just 'cause the woman who called us all here says so, doesn't mean I want to be in a party at all. So please, leave me alone."

He smiled. "Nope. Not happening. I'm too stubborn to let you go this alone. And besides, I hate going it alone. And no one would even think to send me a party request." Then he pulled up his menu, and sent me a party request.

I ignored it, and glared at him. "Why do you even care?" I said bluntly. "Here, you could have whatever life you want."

Ok, I know, totally odd question, but I'm a curious person.

His face became a little sad. "I don't want to be trapped somewhere. I don't want to make people worry about my health. As it is, I'm curious as to how my mom is handling me being stuck in a video game."

"Hmph." I grumbled. Looking down at my feet. "My parents couldn't care less. Let alone my brother. He's stuck in here too. But hasn't returned any of my messages. Which means he's either mad, or ignoring me as payback for my blaming him that I was stuck in here."

_What the hell! Why am I telling this guys this stuff! I don't even know him!_

Then i felt an arm around my shoulders.

My eyes went wide. _What! The! Hell!_

"I'm sure he's just busy. And that he'll get back to you when he's ready."

I blinked. The party request still showing, waiting for my yes or no.

I lifted my hand, my forefinger hovering between the two icons. Before I quickly pushed yes. Pulling away from the man quickly. I glared at his smile. "Don't let it go to your head, okay! My joining your party doesn't mean anything! Got it? And after the raid, it is to be disbanded immediately."

His smile grew. "Got it sweet cakes."

I growled. "Don't, call me that." I said through clenched teeth.

He laughed. Putting his hands on his hips. "Okay tiger. Whatever you say."

_He is one cocky asshole._ I shook my head. "Whatever man. Just be quiet, don't get on my nerves, and you'll be good."

"Cool." he beemed. We got up and started to leave when a thought occurred to me.

"Uh, quick question though," I said, stopping, him nearly running into me.

"What, am i single? Yes siree." He said.

I could practically hear the smile in his voice.

I groaned. "No, that's not what I was going to ask. Have you ever played a video game like this one before? do you know what it means to switch?"

"Switch? sure. It's when two fighters switch roles as an attacker. Right?"

_Okay, so he isn't a total idiot. _"Correct."

I'd yet to face him. so when he grabbed hold of my shoulders and spun me around i was not prepared for it. "Hey." he said, his voice serious, "You can relax. I know what I'm doing."

_What? Did he, nah. Probably coincidence. But his words speaking the unspoken,_ I raised an eyebrow at him. "Let go of my shoulders."

He released me then walked passed me.

_Well, there goes the rest of my, at least somewhat normal day._


End file.
